


Better Put a Ring On It

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Just because maternity shoots are common with Russian celebrities, doesn't mean Yuuri has to like it.





	Better Put a Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldielocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldielocking/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "Most likely to have twins." 
> 
> Back in round 2 Goldie prompted Victor's maternity shoot from that Beyonce shoot where she announced she was having twins, so this is based on that. We keep talking about this AU where Yuuri doesn't know that he knocked up Victor in Sochi because he can't remember the drunk episode just like in canon, so Victor assumes he knows he's the father for the whole summer and Yuuri really doesn't but wants to take care of Victor anyway (it has a happy ending, don't worry).

"Victor, is this really all right?" Yuuri fretted. Victor looked over his shoulder from where he was examining himself in his full-length mirror; Yuuri was sitting on Victor's bed with his knees drawn up, arms hugging his legs tightly, chin on his knees.

"Hm?" Victor asked, tilting his head. He didn't like the way Yuuri's mouth was pressed together in a tense line. "Is what all right?"

"You know." Yuuri's eyes were hidden by the glare of the lamp on his glasses. "The shoot, the…nudity. Everyone will see…well, everything."

"Yuuri, that's the point," Victor chuckled. He tilted his head to the side, tugging just a little at the tie of his robe, pulling the V of bare skin further down his chest. "You don't think I'm worth looking at?"

"Don't do that," Yuuri said harshly, looking up so that now Victor could see his eyes clearly, gaze steely. "Try to distract me. I'm serious."

"You are, hm?" Victor left the mirror and flopped down next to Yuuri, sprawled out on his back across the bed. He rubbed at the swell of his belly; after a long moment, Yuuri's hand came up to the same, although lightly, just his fingertips, as though Victor was still going to tell him he wasn't allowed. Victor had given up on correcting him and now just pressed his hand over Yuuri's to force it down, palm conforming to the curve of Victor's stomach.

"Are they moving?" Yuuri asked, hushed. He rubbed slow, wide circles across Victor's belly, like the ultrasound wand had but without the chilly goo. "I don't feel anything."

"Not at the moment." Victor let his eyes flutter shut, drawing in deep, slow breaths. They weren't bonded yet (he was working on it), but Yuuri's pheromones still smelled soothing, Victor's omega instincts perfectly willing to accept an unbonded alpha hanging around regularly. Well, a bit more than just 'hanging around'…he was working on it. On the other hand, they'd been sleeping together more than long enough for Victor to sense unease in Yuuri's scent. "It's only a maternity shoot."

"I know," Yuuri answered. His hand stilled, but stayed on Victor's skin.

"It's very common in Russia for celebrities," Victor continued. Yuuri muttered again that he knew. "If you really don't want me to, I won't."

"Oh! Oh, no, Victor…" Yuuri trailed off. Victor opened his eyes to find Yuuri's expression pinched. "You don't have to do anything for me, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I don't…I'm not…we aren't even…"

Victor shouldn't push it, he knew alpha-omega conventions were different in Japan, as well as privacy, but he couldn't help it. "If we were bonded, would you tell me not to?"

"No!" Yuuri sat straight up, as if annoyed by the idea. Victor tried not to smile and failed. "That's not it at all! You're the one going through all this, you can do anything you want! But if it were me…I don't think I could…"

"Ahhh, you'd be so cute pregnant," Victor couldn't help but say out loud, laughing at the idea as well as how utterly scandalized Yuuri looked. "Chubby cheeks, that little pudge around your waistline, getting to eat whatever you wanted—"

"You called me a piggy when I looked like that," Yuuri accused, eyes narrowing.

"Doesn't mean I didn't like it," Victor teased, fluttering his lashes. "You don't like my figure like this—OW! Yuuri!" Victor yelped when Yuuri pinched Victor's love handle.

"You deserved that," Yuuri informed him flatly. Victor pouted. "Whatever. This maternity shoot person, you're sure they're…you know, trustable?"

"Very," Victor assured, waving a hand until Yuuri grabbed it and helped haul Victor up to a sitting position. "All the best use her. She's very discreet, and has an amazing eye. I showed you some of her things, remember?"

"Yeah. Yes." Yuuri heaved a sigh. "Are you going to let the article break the news? About the twins?"

"Maybe," Victor answered, evasive. Truthfully he was bursting at the seams with the secret and the two of them had only known for a few days. He'd never be able to make it the weeks until the publication of his shoot.

His phone buzzed, interrupting their conversation, and Victor squeaked in delight. "Oh, she's almost here! She's in a taxi! Help me change the sheets."

" _I'll_ change the sheets, you sit down," Yuuri ordered, standing up. "Don't get yourself all over excited."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," Victor retorted, but truthfully he was perfectly happy to perch on a trunk and watch Yuuri do housework for him. There was something so satisfying about it, both the domesticity of it and the fact that he got to watch Yuuri's butt while he struggled to get the corners on.

The photographer was very professional and looked no-nonsense with a tight bun and cats-eye glasses. She spoke limited English, but Victor dutifully translated everything technical she said for Yuuri, and was glad to see that the tension in Yuuri's shoulders started to ease after a little while of preliminary discussion.

Once they were all set up, the bed made up in the white silk sheets they'd bought for the occasion, Victor sitting nude on the edge of it, waiting for instruction, the photographer turned to Yuuri. "Are you staying? Most alphas prefer to keep eyes on."

"I…oh…well…" Yuuri stumbled.

"Please stay?" Victor asked, giving Yuuri an encouraging smile. "I trust your eye. He was my fan a long time, you know," he told the photographer.

She snorted. Yuuri claimed a chair in the corner, cheeks pink.

The shoot did turn out beautifully, if Victor said so himself. The white silk sheets were easy to position to give Victor some modesty while looking unstaged, the color making Victor's pale complexion look rosy with health. The bed gave him plenty of space to stretch out, showing off the length of his limbs, lending the whole shoot a wistful, dreamy quality that Victor found quite romantic in its finished form.

"It's exactly what I'd imagined," Victor said in satisfaction while they were looking at the results on the photographer's laptop. He had the top sheet wrapped around his shoulders, and when Yuuri appeared at his shoulder to see as well, Victor leaned into him, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Yuuri put an arm around Victor's waist automatically and Victor all but hummed approval. "What do you think?"

"They're beautiful," Yuuri murmured. "You barely look real."

"The way my lower back feels sure feels real," Victor chuckled. "Can I have some of these now?"

"Would…would you send me a few?" Yuuri asked in the middle of Victor pointing out the ones he especially wanted.

"Of course!" Victor refreshed his email on his phone until it arrived, then forwarded it to Yuuri. "Done!" Victor busied himself looking through the shots again, saving them to his phone, one ear on Yuuri's conversation.

"Your work is excellent," Yuuri was telling the photographer. "This was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Thank you. Is not the first omega in his situation I shoot, and will not be the last," she told him. She leaned in a little closer. "But best to bond now, eh? While he is in nesting mood."

"Oh my god," Yuuri groaned, covering his face with his hands. Victor chuckled to himself, then paused, thumb hovering one of the last shots. He was sitting up in bed, sheets around his hips, hands on his belly and looking into the camera with lowered lashes and mouth just barely curving up, like he had the best secret. He did have the best secret!

"This one!" he announced, pushing his phone into Yuuri's face. "I want to announce the twins with this one. Is it all right for me to use this one early on my personal Instagram? I'll credit you properly, of course."

"Yes, that one is fine. Good advertisement. I note which one."

'You're sure?" Yuuri asked. Victor nodded, and Yuuri nodded back. "Ok, let's do it."

"Amazing," Victor murmured to himself, typing his message and checking over once for mistakes. "Kiss me for luck before I send it."

"You don't need luck." Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he did it anyway, lips warm against Victor's cheek just as he hit 'send.'


End file.
